I'm Here For You
by MemoryMaster
Summary: Eren a first year at Sina University has a normal life with his sister Mikasa. But things start to turn the wrong way when Eren meets the love of his life Levi at a party. Levi has a phsycopath father who threatens to kill Eren for Levi's money. With Levi's phsyco dad and Eren's ex boyfriend studying at SU its hard for Eren. Levi X Eren ErwinXArmin Slight AnnieXArmin
1. Chapter 1

I'm Here For You

**Hey, this is** **my first time writing a fan fiction! Sorry for my terrible grammar mistakes enjoy!**

* * *

" Eren," Mikasa Eren's adopted sister shook him, his sisters long hair tickled his face.

" Mm? Just give me a few more minutes to sleep.." Eren opened his eyes to look at Mikasa all dressed and ready to leave. " You said that last time for work, and your lucky that Hanji was in a good mood that morning." Mikasa put her hands to her hips

" Yeah, yeah I'm awake. What day is it today?" Eren sat up rubbing his eyes " Its our first day at Sina University." Mikasa said walking out of Eren's room and headed downstairs.

" SHIT!" Eren quickly ran to get change for his first day at his University " I'LL BE DOWN IN A BIT!" Eren yelled hoping Mikasa could hear. " You have no time to sit down and eat breakfast, run to school while eating your toast okay? I'm leaving for my class!" Mikasa opened the entrance door and left their house.

* * *

Mikasa already got a tour of the University, but Eren didn't. He was busy with work at the Cafe Hanji owns. Once Eren reached to the school, he opened the door to find everyone running around. He needed a tour, so he walked over to the office.

" Um hello-" Eren was about to greet the principal but he was cut of by him. " Hello there Eren Jeager, your sister has already informed me that you haven't got a tour of this University." His principal Dot Pixi's said " Yeah-" He was cut off again " I have a student here that can help you." He pointed to the brownish red hair women he would say, sitting there flipping through a gossip magzine. She had to push her glasses up once in awhile.

" Hanji?" Eren said in a surprise. She looked up and smiled " Why isn't this shocking," Hanji stood up and gave Eren a tight hug that almost killed Eren. He panted for air, " Well it seems like I'm going to be showing you around." She grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him out the door. The last thing he saw before he was yanked out of the office was Pixi's waving a goodbye and smiling.

Hanji showed Eren around and helped him to find his classrooms, but most of the time Hanji would stop by and talk to the teachers making Eren wait awkwardly. Eren took notes and pictures to help him remember where his classrooms were. After that Hanji took Eren and showed him other place he might needed to go for his four years in his Uni. " And here is the library, where you can borrow books, and study here. But I never did cause the library lady here is fucking crazy." Hanji stands there for around 20 minutes telling him a story of the library lady that likes to talk to herself and sometimes laughing at her own jokes when no ones around. " So I only come here on Tuesday's and Friday's when a different lady works, her name is Mandy. Shes not crazy." said Hanji smacking Erens back. Causing him to choke.

" Hey Eren, before I set you off to class, wanna come to my new noobies party? Its on Friday. Its for like everyone you know I guess, its mostly for the new kids going to Sina University. My friends are gonna be there and basically invite people that you wanna come to this party." Hanji says walking Eren to his calulus class " Um sure. I can invite people from this Uni? Like new friends?" Eren ask " Yeah." Hanji smiles " Okay time for you to get to class! I'll see you at work!" Hanji waves him a goodbye and runs off.

* * *

* Time Skip *

Eren finished his first day at Uni and walks out of the building. He sighs and looks at the pace hes walking, suddenly bumps into a person dropping all his books and falling on his butt. " Hey watch where your going!" Eren says angryily picking up his books. " I'm so sorry." the voice sound familiar, Eren looked up and to notice it was his best friend Armin helping him pick up his books. " Armin..?" Eren says not being so sure if it is him, Armin looks up as well to see the green eyes of Eren's. They both gasp " OH MY GOD IT IS!" They both say at the same time hugging each other tightly " I haven't seen you in like..FOREVER!" Armin smiles breaking the hug " I'm so glad to see you! Oh My GOD! Mikasa is going to freak out when she see's you!" Armin was tranfered to a different highschool in grade 9 because his parents had to go to somewhere else for their work. " You could- OMG- hey do you wanna- AHH!" Eren couldn't get his words right because of all the joy he has bursting out. " Do you wanna come over to my house!? Mikasa would be so glad to have you over for dinner!" Eren said smiling from ear to ear " Yes I would love too! I want to surprise her!" Armin jumped with excitment. " I'll go call her and ask if we can have a BBQ." Eren grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled Mikasa's number.

" Hello?" Armin heard Mikasa over the phone " Hey Mikasa could we have a BBq tonight? You know, because we survive the first day at Uni?" Eren asked his sister " Um yeah sure, you go buy the food. I'll get the grill ready." Mikasa answered " YES! okay agreed, I'll see you later!." Eren ended the call and screamed for joy. " She said yes!" " Thats awesome!" Armin grabbed Eren's wrist and started to run " Lets get shopping for food!" Armin yelled. They both laughed.

* * *

Eren and Armin had finished shopping, they started to walk to Eren's house for the BBQ " Hey Eren?" Armin spoke " Yeah?" He answered back " Can I ask if Annie can come along?" Armin said in a quite voice, Eren and Annie had a terrible past. Eren used to date Annie until Annie dumped him because she said that he had a psycopath sister and because left Eren to go somewhere else. " Why her? I would rather have Jean come over then her.? Eren said with his voice getting louder. " She's my girlfriend." Eren stopped walking and stared blankly into Armin's eyes " What?" Armin shurgged a bit " I kinda ask her out when I moved, then I found out she went to the same highschool as me. on our grad she got drunk, things happened. The next thing I knew I asked her out." Armin gestured Eren to keep walking " ARMIN HOW COULD-" Eren stopped himself from bursting out his anger.

" You know what. I'm okay with that. You can go date her, because the past is the past." Eren sighed letting out the air of anger inside him.

" Your okay with her coming along? You sure?" Armin asked " ARMIN I SWEAR TO GOD- Yes, yes I'm okay with that." Eren bawled his hand into a fist then relaxed. " Okay, I'll call her right now. I have a car so I can drive all three of us." Armin smiled. He got to his car and called Annie " Hey sweetcheeks, I'm going to Eren's house for a BBQ, I was hoping you would come along." Eren heard multiple curses until Armin ended the call.

" What she say?" Eren asked " She said yes..but in a harsh way.." Armin got into his car and drove to Annies place. When they arrived Eren notice Annie glare at him. " Hey." She stepped into the car and gave a kissed to Armin on his cheek, he blushed. " Hey Annie." Eren greeted his ex " I don't give any fucks to talk to ex boyfriends." Annie cursed, Armin sighed beccause he knew his trip to Eren's house was going to be bad.

" Holy crap Annie, I'm just being nice here!" Eren shouted, " Well I wouldn't have come if Armin wasn't coming!" She turned around and shouted back " I wouldn't have come! Cause I don't want to see you and your bitch sister!" Annie's anger fired up aswell as Eren's " DON'T YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MY SISTER BITCH!." Eren screamed in the car. The other cars around Armin's stared at Annie and Eren arguing " SHE A FUCKING PHSYCOPATH! YOU ARE AS WELL FUCKER!" Annie was about to slap Eren until Armin turned on a quite streeted and slammed on the breaks. Eren's seatbelt choked him and Annie's body was slammed agaisnt her seat. " WHAT THE SHIT!?" Annie and Eren cursed and Armin " Sorry for that, but I can't drive with you two about to kill each other in my car!" Armin stared at Annie then to Eren. " Fine, I'm sorry." Eren said but Annie didn't say anything. Eren rolled his eyes. They rested of the car ride was peace and quite.

As they arrived at Eren's house, Armin and Annie held hands as they walked to the door. Eren knocked on the door so Mikasa would have a surprise that Armin's here " Who is it!?" Mikasa shouted " Hey sis! I forgot my keys!" Eren shouted at the door. Mikasa opened the door and gasp.

" Armin!?" Mikasa covered her mouth with her hands " Yup!" Armin held his hands out for a hug. Mikasa launched herself at him giving him a big hug, it was all going well until Mikasa and Annie made eye contact " Eren, what is she doing here|?" Mikasa galred at her " Well, believe or not, Armin and Annie are dating." Eren said entering his home " Now I promsied Armin we won't argue with Annie."

They all went outside into the backyard and had a barbacque. " So how long have you both dated each other?" Mikasa ask grilling the steaks. " Well we dated for a year now." Armin said blushed and held Annie's hand. " Longer then Eren and Annie lasted." Mikasa laughed " Mikasa!" Eren yelled " What its funny." She giggled and even Annie giggled a bit. " Armin, I was going to ask you this today but I forgot so i'll ask now." Eren helped Mikasa put the steaks on the plate and serve it. " I was wondering if you would want to go to my bosses party." Said Eren with a mouthful of chicken. " She said everyone is invtied from Sina University and any of your friends."

Armin stared at Annie to get his approval " Can Annie come too?" Armin asked drinking is soda " Sure why not." Eren replied, he asked his sister is she wanted to come. But she said no maybe another time, she had to do studies.

* * *

* More Time Skip *

After the BBQ Armin and Annie stayed for awhile to chat but Armin relized he had to get home to feed his dog. They both left leaving Mikasa and Eren to clean up " So..she's dating Armin." Mikasa said, Eren froze to the name of Annie " Yeah I don't really care." Eren continuted cleaning the table " Don't be upset that she left you Eren maybe she had to do things with her family, you have-" Mikasa was cut off by the anger of Eren " SHUT UP! SHE LEFTED ME AND THATS THAT!" Eren slammed him hands onto the table and tears started to form in his eyes, Mikasa was shocked that Eren had bursted out like that.

" DAMN IT MIKASA!" Eren wiped his tears from his eyes " I'm going to bed." Eren said furiously and stormed off.

Later that night Mikasa thought of how she talked to Eren, she decided to apologize. She got up from her bed and walked to Eren's room. She opened the door and saw Eren body lying in his bed sleeping. " Eren.." Mikasa whispered " Hm?" Eren rolled to face his sister " I'm sorry that I said that eariler." said Mikasa sitting on the edge of Eren's bed. " Nah, its fine. I should be the one apologizing for acting up like that." Eren spoke with a sleepy voice. They both smiled.

" Goodnight Eren." Mikasa whispered and kissed Eren's forehead.

" Goodnight Sis." Eren head the sound of his bedroom door close.

* * *

**Okay, well that is a short chapter. Sorry I suck at writing intoductions! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. Levi will be in the next chapter and things will happen hehe. Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes. Please review! thanks guys I'll see you next update! Maybe It'll happen on a Monday or Sunday. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Did I say I would upload on Sunday or Monday? Its a Saturday since I'm going to be busy tomorrow and Monday might as well upload today! Sorry for my grammar mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren woke up early in the morning and went off to work. He walked in and notice Armin holding a sheet for a job at the Cafe

" Armin? What are you doing here?" Eren asked walking behind the counter, " Oh, hi. I'm getting a job here." Armin said while one of the waiters put down a hot chocolate in front of him. Armin smiled at the waiter signalling a thank you. " You are!?" Eren said with a joy " That's great! We can work together then!" just when Eren said that a male walked into the Cafe. His expression was blanked, he looks like he always frowned. " Hey Levi!" Hanji came running out of the kitchen. Hanji knows that dude? Eren thought to himself. " What is it shitty glasses?" Levi said turning his head towards Eren's boss.

" What would you like?" Hanji said smiling

" Give me a black coffee with the best cheese cake you have." Levi said passing the menu back to Hanji. " Anything else you need? Like a boyfriend?" Hanji said laughing and walking away back to the kitchen. Levi looked around the Cafe, his eyes targeting on the boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. Levi couldn't get his eyes off him. " Eren!" Levi heard Hanji screaming the boy's name " Yeah!?" the boy replied. Oh so his name is Eren. Levi thought to himself. After a few minutes Hanji came out with his coffee and a plain cheese cake, once Hanji put down the coffee and cake Levi grabbed her arm " Who is that boy over there, Eren." Levi said using the other hand to take a sip of his coffee. " Ooo, I see you noticed Eren." Hanji pulled Levi's hand from her arm and sits down across from Levi. " He's single." Hanji raising her hand telling Eren to come over there. " Shitty glasses what the fuck do you think your doing." Levi said with a stern voice. " Relax." Eren walked to Hanji and asked what she wanted.

" My friend right here is wonder if you would like to-" Hanji was cut of by Levi's hand covering her mouth. " Shitty glasses!" Levi voice was loud, " Um whats going on?" Eren asked. Levi shot at him with a death glare. The boy slowly moved back behind the counter and helped Armin fill out his job form. Levi stared at Eren until he went back to what he was doing before. " I"m trying to help you get a boyfriend." Hanji said with Levi's hand covering her mouth. " I don't need your-" Levi's reply was interrupted by Eren. " Just please get away from me!" Eren shouted Armin walked behind the counter and tried to calm Eren down. " Come on don't be like that." A large bulky blond haired male walked closer to Eren. " Not him again." Hanji sighed and walked to the male. Him again? What does she mean by that? levi thought to himself. " Excuse me sir." Hanji stepped in front of him so he couldn't get close to Eren.

" If my employee does not want to see you or talk to you, I can get another waiter to help you." Hanji walked towards the bulky male. " Eren!" the male said getting pushed out of the Cafe " JUST GET OUT RENIER!" Eren screamed pointed to the door. " Fine! I will! But I won't give up!" Reiner said sternly " REINER JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" Eren screamed and cried into Armin's shoulder, Armin patted his head hoping he would feel better. Everyone in the Cafe was shocked of what just happend, even Levi.

" Eren its alright." Hanji said softly, after Eren calmed down Armin was hired. The two best friends helped make strawberry cheese cake in the kitchen. Hanji sighed and walked back to Levi apologizing to everyone of what happened. " So whats up with that guy?" Levi asked finishing up the last bite of his cake " I don't know that guy, but Eren seems to know him. He started coming in and bothering Eren about not giving up or something like that." Hanji answered ordering a coffee for herself " I have a feeling that is Eren's ex boyfriend." Hanji added. Boyfriend!? Levi thought drinking his coffee. Hanji went back to work after 10 minutes of talking to Levi. He left the Cafe in the afternoon thinking of Eren the whole time he went home. " Eren huh? He has some gorgeous eyes I have to say." Levi smirked and turned on the radio.

* * *

Friday rolled by and Eren was getting ready for the party at Hanji's place. Suddenly his phone rang. Eren grabbed his phone from his bed and answered " Hello?" Eren said putting on his jacket " Sup babe." It was Renier who called Eren " Oh my god." Eren rolled his eyes " Please just listen to me." Renier says pleading " I'm ending the call in 5, 4, 3, 2," Eren says counting down " I just want you-" He was cut off " 1." Eren ending the phone call. He sighed.

" What is Renier again?" Mikasa asks walking into his room picking up some clothing Eren threw on the floor " Yeah, he bothered me again today at the Cafe. But like always. Hanji backed me up." He says smiling " Renier should be sorry for what he did to you." Mikasa said with a stern voice, Eren's smile turned into a frown. He nodded and left his house for the party

Eren was picked up by Armin, with Annie inside the car. The traffic was huge " Eren go tell Hanji we are gonna be late." Armin said using his jacket to cover up Annie while she slept. Eren nodded and proceeded to text Hanji

_We are gonna be late k? There's some big traffic_

_~ Eren_

_Yeah k. There are not that many people here yet. So how long do you think you can get here?_

_~ Hanji_

" Hanji's asking how long are we gonna take till we get to her house?" Eren ask holding up his phone. " Erm, lets say 15 minutes?" Armin guessed the time of the traffic. Eren went back to texting Hanji

_Armin said around 15 minutes._

_~ Eren_

_Okay sure. I need to introduce you to my friends once you get here, hehe._

_~ Hanji_

Eren knew that the ' introducing ' was gonna be a bad idea. Eren stared at the text but he didn't reply " Hello? Eren? Did you hear what I said?" Armin ask sounding worried " Huh?" Eren spaced out " I was asking what Hanji said." Armin repeated his sentence. " Oh right. She said okay." Eren didn't say anything else for the next 15-20 minutes driving to Hanji's house. " Hey Annie wake up." Armin tickled his girlfriends neck, she woke up to Armin giving her a kiss to the cheek. " Armin!" Eren quickly poke Armin's shoulder. " What?" Armin said in annoyance. " Look.." Eren pointed to Renier and his friends " Oh fuck." Armin said " Are you still gonna go?" Armin asked Eren, " Yes I will. I'll stick close to Hanji.." Eren said slowly getting out of the car so Renier won't notice him.

Once Eren got inside, the loud music hurt his ears and Eren already saw many drunk people. Suddenly some smacked Eren's back scaring him " Hey Eren!" It was Hanji, " So I have this friend.." Hanji dragged Eren to a room where Levi sat there drinking a bottle of cold beer. " Meet Levi, he was at the Cafe the other day. He is single and ready to mingle." Hanji said smiling and pushing Eren onto the couch beside. Eren try to hold back his blush but he couldn't " Oi, shitty glasses are you gonna leave us alone or be like a bitch and stay here?" Levi raised an eyebrow " Right, right. See ya later!" hanji closed the door. The room was dim with a scent of alcohol. " Brat are you gonna talk about your self or am I just going to sit here till I fucking die?" Levi says drinking the last bit of his beer

" Well um okay..where do you want me to start?" Eren ask " Beginning of high school, Elementary is fucking boring." Levi says picking up another beer from the table and chugging it down " Well.. I dated this girl named Annie, shes at this party right now. She suddenly left me in grade 9, and same with my best friend Armin. He transferred into another high school. Then in grade 10 my mother died from cancer in the hostpital.." tears started to form in his eyes but he wiped them away quick in enough for Levi not to notice. " Thats quite sad." Levi mumbles. " After my mother died a guy named-" Eren was cut off by a text message.

_I know your here in this party._

~ Renier

Eren rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket " Who was that?" Levi ask looking at Eren's pocket " It nothing." Eren says. He tried to continue his story but six more text rung in Eren's pants pockets. He took out his phone but it was grabbed away by Levi

_Come on babe_

_~ Renier_

_Don't be like this._

_~ Renier _

_We can make up for what happened_

_~ Renier_

_I swear I won't do that ever again_

_~ Reiner_

_Just give me one more chance. Just one more?_

_~ Renier_

_Please babe?_

_~ Renier _

Levi read all 6 text message's and passed the phone back to Eren. " So this dude that's texting you is from the other day?" Levi ask, Eren nodded " Renier and I dated for at least 2 years, at the end of my graduation I've had enough of him so I decided to break up with him and he moved somewhere I do not know. And hes back.." Eren said taking a beer from the table and sipping it " Wait, didn't you say you had a girlfriend before?" Levi asked wondering if Eren's lying or if hes bi. " Yes I did have a girlfriend, and no I'm not bi." Phew Levi thought in his head " I figured that I didn't have that much interest in girls so I kinda knew from that point I was gay." Eren says with confidence. " Levi!" Hanji opened the door " Come here quickly! Erd is going to drink 3 beers in 1 go!" Hanji screams " Eren I'll be back, wait here." Levi says picking up the empty beer bottles. Eren nods.

While Eren waited for Levi to come back, he heard a knock on the door. He was hoping it would be Levi but it wasn't. Eren opened the door to find Renier " I knew you would be in here." Renier slowly stepped into the room. " Renier.." Eren says stepping back a few steps. Renier smirkes and slams the door behind him. " Lets have a little fun." Renier says pushing Eren on the couch and going on top of him " Renier stop!" Eren tries to push the blond male off of him but he was too strong. Renier starts to kiss Eren's neck then sucking " Renier please stop!" Eren struggles to push him or when move " I know you like that." Renier whispers into Eren's ear. Renier starts to unbutton Eren's shirt. " STOP!" Eren screams.

Levi watched Erd chug the second bottle until he heard someone scream. He looked over to the door where he and Eren were in. " STOP IT!" the voice was Eren's. " Hanji I'll be back." Levi says running to the door. " Its okay Eren." Levi heard another persons voice. Renier? Levi thought to himself. Levi swung open the door to see Renier undressing Eren. " Levi!" Eren says with tears in his eyes " What the fuck?" Levi says watch Renier stand up " What? Can't we have a little privacy?" Renier ask stepping closer to Levi. " Your the same guy that bothered Eren at the Cafe, you son of a bitch." Levi was furious. Eren sat up and buttoned his shirt. " I was just having some fun with my boyfriend." Renier smirks at Levi " Fucker he isn't your boyfriend you two broke up last year." Levi spat in the blonds face " Eren you told this prick?!" Renier snapped at Eren, who looked the other way.

" Play times over bitch." Levi says grinning at Renier. The blond male was pissed he swung a fist at Levi, but he ducked. Levi punched Reiner in the face hearing the sound of bones cracking. " Did you just break my nose!?" Renier shouted blood gushing out of his nose. " Eren, you got off lucky this time." Renier glares at Eren and Levi before he left the room. Levi sits close to Eren, but too close. Making sure that the boy doesn't feel uncomfortable.

" So is that the dick? That you dated?" Levi asks Eren, he nodded. " You know, you have beautiful eyes Eren." Levi lifted Eren's head gently. Without a second thought Eren smashed his lips against Levi's. Wide eyed, Levi found himself kissing back. Levi moved down to his neck and kissed it multiple times. Eren's moans made Levi smirk. " Maybe I'd like to have you as my little boyfriend." Levi whispered into Eren's ear and bit it gently. " Ye..yes.." Eren moaned. Levi kissed Eren's lips and slipped his tongue in, Levi bit Eren's lip causing him to moan even more.

" I love you Levi." Eren says quitly

" I love you too." Levi kisses his cheek

* * *

**Hey guys, wow this was a really short chapter, sorry. But anyways. OOOOOO Eren and Levi stuff! Next update I'll have a new person come in for some things.. hehe... maybe the next update will be Tuesday or something. after August 2 - August 16, I won't be updating cause I'm in camp! See ya! **


End file.
